In the past it has been difficult to determine if a patient is faithfully following a prescribed therapy, whether it is a prescription drug therapy or physical therapy. Doctors could see how many prescriptions were filled for a user but it was difficult to determine if the patient had actually taken the medicine or walked the distance prescribed. Research has shown that a majority of patients fail to follow their prescribed therapy simply because they forget. A system that measures compliance with a therapy and reports the patient's compliance or non-compliance is needed in order to motivate patients to ensure that they follow their prescribed therapy or to notify a patient's doctor or the authorities if forgetting to take medication would result in a serious medical emergency. Devices that monitor compliance such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,289 (incorporated herein by reference) are available; however these devices required the device to be physically monitored in order to determine compliance and were unable to notify caregivers if the patient forgot to take their medication.